Haruto Itsuka
Haruto Itsuka is a person from Ria's past. He is one of the main causes for Ria's descent into insanity. Summary Adopted into the Itsuka’s family household at a very young age, Haruto has been living a fairly average normal life until he met Ria. Appearance Based on Ria's memories, Haruto had the looks of an average young man in high school. He had straight blue hair and bands down to his neck and amber brown eyes. He was often seen wearing the male Raizen High school uniform during his everyday life circumstances. Personality An average young man that originally had no interests in the opposite gender until he met Ria Maaka. Ria described another interesting part of Haruto's personality. As a result of being abandoned by his birth mother, Haruto has become unusually sensitive to other people's despair. It is this empathizing nature that makes him first decide to talk to Ria. Haruto is also a very kindhearted person that can sympathize with others. These traits are what caused Ria to fall in love with him, as the thing she seems to lack most of all has always been a person who could accept and understand her. Haruto also possesses a strong will and a genuine willingness to forgive others. He pressed on to save Ria despite the great personal risk to himself. However, this ended up being the cause of his death. Despite his determination to save Ria, Haruto's conviction has been shown to falter more than once. When he first learned of Ria's real, malicious nature, Haruto was left scared and unsure on how to approach her, having become actively wary towards the "Worst Vampire". However, he never gave up on her and promised to her till the very end that he would save Ria from herself. History Background Abandoned by his birth mother, Haruto was adopted into the Itsuka household at a young age. Five years ago, an incident caused Kazuto to become a Vampire due to a misunderstanding on his part and was tricked into becoming one, but neither of them (along with Ria) could remember anything about that incident. Years before the incident, Haruto met Ria, After saving the 8-year-old Ria from being crushed by a part of a burning building, Haruto comforts Ria, who was on the verge of despair. He told her that she could give anything to him, as long as she doesn't feel despair. Ria replied that she would give him her tears, smile, happiness, enjoyment, and everything except her anger towards those girls who attacked her Quotes * (To Ria Maaka) “If they reject you! Then more than all of them combined! I will accept you!” * (To Ria Maaka) "I will definitely, find Riz-kun. And…………hand it over to you. That is not all. I will make Riz-kun no longer need to protect you. You no longer need to go through those painful or scary things. I won't let them near you. I will—become, your hero.” * (To Ria Maaka) “It’s true that I cannot tolerate what you have done. It won’t be enough to atone even if you used your entire lifetime! However......! You must have mistaken something, Ria! I have a reason that I must save you.....!” * (To Ria Maaka) “I will take on your sadness…….! I will stop your anger……..! If you are at a loss, come to me! Use me if you face a hopeless situation! I won’t mind if you throw everything at me! So, so----Whatever you do----please don’t feel despair……..!” Trivia * Haruto has two little brothers. Kazuto Itsuka as his foster brother and Mana Takamiya as his real brother. Both Haruto and Mana have amnesia about their pasts, while both Haruto and Kazuto had their memories of 5 years ago erased by Phantom. * His family name "Itsuka" means "Five Streams/Rivers".